Same Old Tale
by Graceling Katsa
Summary: Kagome has been going to the feudal era for a year now and things are finally happening between her and Inuyasha. But will the battle for the Shikon Jewel draw them apart and what of Kikyo? The same old tale of love. The good, the bad, the evil dead girl.
1. Of Birthdays and Anniversaries

Same Old Tale

Chapter 1 – Of birthdays and anniversaries.

Kagome awoke hastily and with reason that morning. It was her sixteenth birthday. She smiled as she opened her window to another bright sunny day. _**Today's the first anniversary of when I met Inuyasha**_she thought to herself, _**and I promise to make his day wonderful**_

She went downstairs to find her mother, brother, and grandfather all waiting for her. They shouted "Happy Birthday!" as she entered the room. She couldn't help but blush.

"Kagome," her grandfather said, "Since today is the first step on your way to becoming a lady, I got you something special." He pulled a beautifully wrapped present from behind his back and she took it hastily. As she unwrapped her present, her grandfather began to explain his mistake. "I know it is not what you are usually given, but I thought today was the time for change so don't be mad if you don't like your gift."

Kagome's heart almost skipped a beat at the thought of getting something 'different' than what she usually got which was garbage or food for Buyo. But she didn't care. It was her birthday and as long as that was acknowledged, she didn't care. She tore the last bit of wrapping paper off and she gaped at her present. It definitely wasn't what she usually got. Inside was a beautiful, black as deep night, silk kimono that had been cut above the knees with intricate designs of flames and water, a new mini skirt, a brand new blouse, new sandals and flat knee-high boots, makeup, and many silver hair pieces that were encrusted with diamonds. Kagome began to cry.

"This is the best gift ever grandpa! Thank you!" she hugged him harder than she could ever remember. Souta spoke up next.

"My gift is upstairs!" He grabbed her hand and rushed her up the steps into the hall. "I'll be right back," he said as he walked into his room, closing the door behind him. A few seconds later he came out with a package behind his back. "It may not be as flashy as grandpa's, but I think you will like it."

Kagome opened her gift carefully. In the package, there was a hairbrush, a new winter coat, a gorgeous new backpack to replace her old one that had torn a couple moths earlier, and a big fluffy towel. "Thank you Souta," she said as she hugged her little brother. She ran downstairs but just when she was about to re-enter the kitchen, her mother pulled her aside and took her outside.

"Kagome, I thought the day would never come when you would turn 16, but it has, and for that I have a special gift," she said as she took Kagome to beneath the sacred tree. As her mother stooped behind it, Kagome couldn't help but think about Inuyasha when she was this close to the place where they had first met. The thought made her smile inside and out.

"What are you so smiley about?" her mother said, reappearing from behind the tree. "I haven't even given you your present yet!"

"I know, I was just thinking about something," Kagome said as a daze overcame her striking brown eyes. _**Or someone…**_

"Well, okay then," her mom said as she pulled out an ornate package. Kagome was extremely cautious in opening it, hoping to save the wrapping paper. She gasped at the present. It was a short cherry wood bow with a matching quiver and arrows. They hummed with spiritual powers.

"Where did you get these?" Kagome said as she calmed down.

"I found them at a shop downtown that sells items from the feudal era. Since it seems to be from that time, I thought it would blend in perfectly!" her mother said, smiling. Kagome hugged her while thanking her.

"I have to get going," Kagome said after she had gathered what she would take from her new gifts. In her backpack she had the towel and hairbrush, all her new clothes except for the winter jacket since it was the middle of summer, and her school outfit. Meanwhile, she had put on the kimono, the knee high boots, a hair piece in the shape of a butterfly, makeup on her lips and eyes, and the bow and arrows.

"I'm off," she said as she ran to the well. She hopped inside and felt the familiar tingling sensation. When it was over, she heard birds chirping and a low constant growl that could only be from Inuyasha. She was in the feudal era.

So, what did you think? Please review!

The Fiery Temptress


	2. Good To Be Back

Chapter 2 – Good to be back!

"I'm off," she said as she ran to the well. She hopped inside and felt the familiar tingling sensation. When it was over, she heard birds chirping and a low constant growl that could only be from Inuyasha. She was in the feudal era.

When Kagome emerged from the well, Inuyasha was about to razz on her for being late but he stopped. _**She looks so…pretty**_he thought as he helped her out.

"So, what do you think?" Kagome questioned as she did a quick twirl. Her hair danced around her in a light that Inuyasha only saw once in a while.

"You look fine," he said as he blushed and turned away. His eyes lead him to the sacred tree. _**That's right. Today's the day when we first met a year ago. Is that why she is so dressed up?**_

Kagome looked at him, irritated that he looked away but when she saw his huge blush, she smiled to herself. When she had finally regained herself, Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and lead him to Kaede's hut, ignoring his even further blushes. She stepped inside, still holding his hand.

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all looked up at her quickly, but did a double take. "Kagome, you look different," Shippo said as he inspected her.

"Kagome, you look so beautiful with all those new things," Sango said smiling. "Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday!" she said, pulling out a whole bunch of herbs.

"Oh, Sango, thank you," Kagome said as she graciously accepted the herbs. "These will help a lot with my medicines."

"Kagome, I have asked this question before and I can't help but asking it again," Miroku said, taking one of her hands. The other strayed lower. "Will you bear my child?" Kagome mouth dropped as she felt his hand on her butt. She squeaked and backed up behind Inuyasha who held out one arm to protect her, and the other to attack Miroku. Fortunately, Sango beat him to the punch for she had banged her hiraikotsu over Miroku's head, almost knocking him out.

As Inuyasha growled at Miroku, he remembered that Kagome had gotten happy at the sight of herbs and that Sango had something about her birthday. _**Damn it! I forgot it was her birthday today! I don't have a gift for her**_ He quietly left the hut and ran for a nearby by field where he frantically searched for lilies. He finally found a small bunch among hundreds of daffodils. _**These should do.**_

Kagome was edgy about what Inuyasha was doing. _**What if Kikyo came by and he went after her?**_ Her heart saddened at the thought and tears began to form in her eyes. _**I thought today was our special day. Oh, he is going to get it when he gets back.**_

Inuyasha ran back to the hut with the lilies behind his back._**I hope she is the kind of girl who likes this kind of thing; otherwise she is out of luck**_ Before he could even enter, Kagome came storming out, hatred burning in her eyes. He backed away fast, really fast.

"Inuyasha, you are such a jerk! I got all dressed up to come and see you today and then you run off to see Kikyo! Arggh, SIT!!!" She screamed and watched as he smashed face first into the earth, the flowers flying everywhere. "And then you had the nerve to bring the flowers that you were going to give her. What, did she say goodbye before you could even present them?" She ran off, tears flying from her eyes.

Miroku came outside. He saw wet earth, Inuyasha on the ground, and lilies. "What did you do this time?"

Inuyasha sat up growling but his voice was sad. "All I did was bring her a present and this is how she repays me…" He ran off to the sacred tree.

Sango came out to stand by Miroku's side. "What was that about?"

Miroku shrugged and began picking up the lilies. "It's Kagome's birthday and Inuyasha brought her a present but Kagome thought they were for Kikyo so she sat him." He stood up and walked in the direction that Kagome had run off. "I'll be back in a bit."

Ooooh, a chapter full of fluff is coming up! Yay for fluff! Sorry no Fluffy yet Fluffy-fans boards door He will come soon, hopefully… sweat mark

The Fiery Temptress


	3. Confessions

Chapter 3 - Confessions

Miroku shrugged and began picking up the lilies. "It's Kagome's birthday and Inuyasha brought her a present but Kagome thought they were for Kikyo so she sat him." He stood up and walked in the direction that Kagome had run off. "I'll be back in a bit."

Kagome sat on the edge of the well. She knew she couldn't leave, not with her heart feeling the way it did and the fact that she had left her gifts at Kaede's hut. _**Did I just jump to conclusions? Inuyasha seemed like he was happy before he came to see me. What if the flowers had been for my birthday present?**_

Miroku came and sat beside her. "He meant well, you know. Those flowers were for your birthday and for the anniversary for when you guys first met." He handed her the slightly damaged bouquet then stood up. "If you go looking for him, he is at the sacred tree." With that, he left.

_**Thank you Miroku,**_ Kagome thought as she stood up. _**Now to find Inuyasha.**_

_**That little wench. After all the trouble that I went through to get her, her favorite flowers, this is how she repays me**_ Inuyasha was furious but his heart was depressed. It was like she had said she didn't like him anymore._**What am I going to do? I don't want to lose Kagome…**__ Then talk to her, _his conscience said, matter-of-factly. _**She won't listen to me. She is too mad. **__Then who is that coming this way?_ Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome looking around nervously. _**What is she doing here so late? And what does she have behind her back?**_ Inuyasha jumped down and started walking towards her.

Kagome was a little nervous about walking through the forest alone but she quickly got over it when she saw Inuyasha coming her way. "Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a minute?" Inuyasha nodded and led her over to the sacred tree, sitting down and then waited for her to. Kagome sat down and pulled out the lilies. Inuyasha's face was emotionless but his heart skipped a beat at the sight of them. _**Has she come to razz on me about going to pick her flowers?**_ He thought worriedly.

"These are beautiful…." Kagome started.

"I know," Inuyasha interrupted. "Whenever we pass by flower shops or fields, I always noticed you going to look at them. I thought they would be a good birthday present."

"Well, you were right," Kagome said. Her heart was ecstatic.

Inuyasha looked around nervously, expecting Miroku, Sango, and Shippo to appear, but when they didn't, he turned back to Kagome. It was time to tell her how he felt. The moment was right, the setting was right, and the time was right.

"Kagome, I have something that I have been meaning to tell you for awhile now." Inuyasha said, trying to regain his courage which usually came so easy to him.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, anxiously and excited at the same time.

"Kagome, I…" The words wouldn't come, even after he had been practicing for a long time. _**Damn it!**_

"Inuyasha, does this have to do with Kikyo?" Kagome had to know, so she could prepare herself for it just in case.

"No, it isn't. This is about you and me," Inuyasha said.

"Okay, then let me know when you are ready," Kagome leaned against the tree trunk. A few moments went by in silence before Inuyasha spoke up.

"Kagome, I care about you so much and more than most people think," Inuyasha said. _** I hope she can take that hint because that is as close as I am going to be able to say it.**_

Kagome thought her words over carefully. "Are you saying you love me?"

Inuyasha smiled as she said those words and nodded. "Yes, I love you Kagome." _**Now that it is out in the open, I can say it freely. **_Kagome sat in silence and began to make Inuyasha worried. "Is this bad?" he asked as she bent over.  
Kagome looked up. She was crying and smiling at the same time. "No, it is not a bad thing, trust me." She leaned against him and let her tears fall. "I thought my love was unrequited, but it turns out I was wrong."

Inuyasha leaned his head on top of Kagome's. "I am sorry for making you suffer for so long, with Kikyo and all."

Kagome smiled. "It's all right. You had something with her that I could never replace, but that doesn't mean that we still can't be together."

Inuyasha took his head off and put his hand under her chin to get a better look at her face. Her brown eyes sparkled like adamant and her cheeks were rosy. He couldn't help but tickle her chin with one of his claws.

Kagome began to giggle as Inuyasha began tickling her everywhere else. She eventually began to laugh silently.

Inuyasha looked serious as he stopped tickling her and saw her look of questioning. _**I have wanted to do this for so long.**_ He put his hand back under her chin.

Kagome felt her heart beat faster. The positioning was right and he had the right look. It was time as she prepared herself.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and moved his lips closer to hers, making time seem to last forever for their first kiss. When their lips touched, the world seemed like a brighter place. As they began to get more passionate, nothing seemed to matter anymore. When they stopped because Kagome ran out of breath, Inuyasha picked her up and jumped into the tree, setting her in his lap. She giggled slightly and cuddled up closer to him. He blushed but nudged her back.

Then they just sat and watched the stars, which seemed to blaze a thousand times more radiant then any other night. The moon shone full and vivid as they enjoyed each other's company, one occasionally shifting into a more comfortable position.

Kagome was deep in thought as she lay on Inuyasha's chest. _What if the only reason Inuyasha confessed his love to you was because something happened with Kikyo while you were in your time?_ Her downcast conscience said, ringing through her head. _**I don't care, **_she snapped at her inner voice. _**I don't care if Kikyo left him for the thousandth time. I just don't care…**_ _You don't care, or you don't _want_ to care? _Her conscience asked before fading away. Kagome felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes and she tried to brush them away before Inuyasha smelt them. But it was too late.

Inuyasha turned Kagome around and looked into her eyes. He saw the droplets that always broke his heart and he immediately felt disheartened. _**What did I do now?**_

Kagome looked away and broke the silence with a question that stabbed her heart and Inuyasha's at the same time. "Did anything happen with Kikyo while I was gone?"

I hope that was enough fluff cause the next chapter ruins it all. puts brick wall over boarded door I am sorry!! Please review!!

The Fiery Temptress


	4. Truth and Heartbreaks

Chapter 4 – Truth and Heartbreaks

Kagome looked away and broke the silence with a question that stabbed her heart and Inuyasha's at the same time. "Did anything happen with Kikyo while I was gone?"

Inuyasha immediately tensed up. Kagome felt it and immediately thought, _**Something **_**did**_** happen. And once again, I am his rebound girl who he takes advantage of every time. Why should I keep putting up with this? **__Because you love him and don't want to lose him, _her conscience said, sadly and distantly, as if it too had lost strength from Inuyasha. The tears came and this time she didn't bother to stop them her. Her heart had been broken for the umpteenth time by the man she loved and she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Inuyasha begin to panic. Something had happened between himself and Kikyo. But it wasn't the way Kagome thought.

**Flashback**

_"Inuyasha, you have to stop putting this off," Kikyo said. "You have to tell my reincarnation that you still love me and will go to hell with me. Even though I despise her, I can't stand that unhappy look she always gets after she sees you with me. It makes me feel that we are doing something wrong when we actually aren't."_

_Kikyo advanced toward Inuyasha and wrapped her clay arms around him, bringing him close so she could whisper into his ear. "Now, tell me who you love."_

_Inuyasha, who was thinking about when Kagome would be back said "Kagome."_

_Kikyo pulled back as if he had slapped her. "Repeat that. I _dare _you," she said dangerously._

_Inuyasha, after what he had said had sunk in, kept his mouth shut. _**What am I going to do? **_He thought. _**Obviously something is going on inside my head, but what? **_Then it hit him. And before he could stop his mouth, he said aloud with more fire behind his words "I love Kagome."_

_As soon as those words left his mouth, Kikyo began to shake from anger while Inuyasha's heart was doing back-flips and laughing at Kikyo. _**Who knew I felt this way?**_ was all that Inuyasha could think. Meanwhile, Kikyo was ready to explode._

_"HOW CAN YOU LOVE THAT REINCARNATION? SHE IS JUST A COPY OF ME? IS THAT WHY YOU LOVE HER? BECAUSE SHE REMINDS YOU OF ME?" Kikyo shrieked at him. Inuyasha actually had to suppress a chuckle._

_"You think that if she in any way, shape, or form reminded me of you that I would love her? You were a mistake that never wanted me for who I was! You are cold to me and everyone around you. You have tried to kill Kagome and me in the past," Inuyasha ranted, "Meanwhile Kagome is kind, nurturing, forgiving, loving, and willing to sacrifice her life for others. She likes me for who I am. She wants me to laugh and be happy. And even after all the times that I have left her to come see you because of that stupid promise, she stands by my side through it all. But most of all, I can trust and be happy around her, something I could never do with you." And with that, he walked away, leaving a fuming miko behind him._

_"You will regret this Inuyasha," Kikyo said to the space in the trees he had walked through. "And so will _Kagome _for ever thinking she could belong here." Her soul collectors appeared and lifted her into the sky, away from the clearing._

**End Flashback**

Kagome had stared at him the whole time Inuyasha had remembered what had happened. _**I am not sure if can bear to even look at him right now without uttering the word, **_ she thought. Out loud she said "Put me on the ground." Her voice was cold, far-away, and sad.

Inuyasha instantly protested. "Kagome let me explain-" but he was cut off.

"No Inuyasha. I am tired of your excuses. Please take me down otherwise I will jump." Inuyasha noticed the growing anger in her voice so rather than having her break an ankle or worse, he picked her up and leapt to the ground, setting her down lightly without looking at her.

After she had gotten used to the ground, Kagome began to walk towards the well. Inuyasha ran after her, saying "Where are you going?"

Kagome wished for the millionth time that he would stop trying her patience. "Inuyasha, I am going home. If you have a problem with that, I don't really care at the moment," she said as she turned and gave him 'the glare'. He scurried away and hid behind a tree.

"What is your problem? If you would just let me explain what happened…" he started. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw anger, sorrow, and love mixed together in her eyes.

"Sit," was what started her rampage. "I can't stand it anymore. All you ever do is push and push just when I want to be alone." When she saw him getting up, she said "Sit." with a bit more force. "I know I always go home after we argue but it is so I can cool down and not be angry at you anymore." She saw him twitch and she screamed "SIT!" "Why can't you learn to leave me alone? Why don't you go to your stupid fucking clay pot and make out with her so you can feel better and forget about me the instant I'm gone?!? Why do you pretend to love me Inuyasha so I will stay here and be your little shard detector?" And that was when she snapped. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!!!"

She finally ran out of breath and had to stop. "Inuyasha, why?!?" was all she could manage after her big explosion had left her weak. The tears came but she didn't care. "I'm leaving and I will be back three days. If you come any sooner, I will never forgive you and I will shut the well forever." She turned and walked towards the well. _**I am sorry Inuyasha, I truly am, **_was her last thought in feudal Japan before she went home to cry her chocolate eyes out and attempt to mend her broken heart once again.

I am sorry! That was just the way my mind was at 1:00 am on a Saturday morning. Please review!

The Fiery Temptress


	5. Second Chances

Chapter 5 – Second Chances

"Sit," was what started her rampage. "I can't stand it anymore. All you ever do is push and push just when I want to be alone." When she saw him getting up, she said "Sit." with a bit more force. "I know I always go home after we argue but it is so I can cool down and not be angry at you anymore." She saw him twitch and she screamed "SIT!" "Why can't you learn to leave me alone? Why don't you go to your stupid fucking clay pot and make out with her so you can feel better and forget about me the instant I'm gone?!? Why do you pretend to love me Inuyasha so I will stay here and be your little shard detector?" And that was when she snapped. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!!!"

She finally ran out of breath and had to stop. "Inuyasha, why?!?" was all she could manage after her big explosion had left her weak. The tears came but she didn't care. "I'm leaving and I will be back three days. If you come any sooner, I will never forgive you and I will shut the well forever." She turned and walked towards the well. _**I am sorry Inuyasha, I truly am, **_was her last thought in feudal Japan before she went home to cry her chocolate eyes out and attempt to mend her broken heart once again.

Inuyasha finally emerged from the hole his body had created. Every move he made was a pain in his back. _**Why would she do that? Even after I told her I love her? She didn't even give me a chance to explain myself!**_ He sighed to himself and trekked back to Kaede's hut to let the others know that Kagome had gone home.

As soon as Inuyasha was gone, Kikyo appeared from one of the bushes after taking her barrier down. _**Inuyasha, you fool. You let that girl get too close and now she has to suffer for what you have done. You will pay tonight nonetheless.**_ She walked after him, throwing up another barrier to protect her from his nose and ears.

Kagome sat in the bottom of the well for awhile. She was too emotionally drained to even try to move. Her tears renewed themselves hastily. _**Why Inuyasha? Why did you say you love me? And why do you always have to make up excuses to cover for your love to Kikyo? Why can't you just let me go if you are so fixated on Kikyo? Why…? **_Kagome finally summed up enough energy to move and leave the well.

When she got into her home, she found it deserted with only a note to be found. Kagome picked it up and read it.

_Kagome_

_Souta, grandpa and I went to see a movie. If you come back before us there is dinner in the fridge. See you soon!_

_Love Mom_

Kagome sighed and set down the note. _**This always happens! They are gone when I need them most…**_ She went over to the fridge and found her dinner. She reheated it and sat in the living room to watch TV while eating. She turned the TV on and settled onto the floor. There was a music video of At the Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. As she listened to the lyrics, she fell into deep thought about her past with Inuyasha.

_We were strangers starting out on a journey  
_

_**I remember when Inuyasha and I first started our search for the Shikon jewel shards. He hated me for reminding him of Kikyo and I didn't know what was going on in my head.**_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_**Everything had happened so suddenly that it all felt like a dream at first. We had so many shards to find and so many monsters to battle but we had no idea that we would still be searching for them a year later.**_

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you  
_

_**It all led up to today, when we are still looking for the shards. **_

_  
No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart_

_**I never realized how much I cared about Inuyasha until that day when he went to find Kikyo and I was captured by Kagura and Hakudoushi when he was a baby.**_

_  
When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start  
_

_**Whenever I felt lost, Inuyasha was always there to help me (even if he did it with a growl or two). I don't know how I would have survived going back and forth if he hadn't been there. **_

_  
And life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A wonderful journey  
_

_**Inuyasha made my life so much more wonderful. No matter how many times he left me or made me feel unloved, I stood by his side and he returned the favor by accepting me.**_

_  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
_

_**Even after all the pain he has caused me, I wouldn't leave him. It doesn't matter to me, as long as I am by his side, I will be safe and happy.**_

_  
We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
_

_**I remember when Inuyasha first tried ramen and fell in love with it.**_ Kagome smiled to herself. _**Ever since 'ninja food' came, there has been no need for my cooking so it kinda sucks though.**_ But a frown promptly returned on the next part off the song

_Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you  
_

_**Inuyasha, I thought you were going to be my future, my warmth, and my love. When you told me you loved me, my heart soared and I followed my heart.**_

_  
And life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A wonderful journey  
_

_**I forgot all about Kikyo, Naraku, and the pains of the world.**_

_  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
_

_**Inuyasha made me feel whole, something I haven't felt for the longest time.**_

_  
I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
_

_**But I had to ruin it all by asking that stupid question. I am such an idiot. But you are the bigger fool for actually making it reality. **_

_I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
_

_**The only thing that could tear us apart was Kikyo and she just happened to come into my mind. Maybe I was jealous…**_

_  
And life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A wonderful journey  
_

_**Maybe I was too hard on him. Inuyasha sounded like he had something important to tell me. Then again, it could have been another Kikyo excuse. **_

_  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
_

Kagome rose to her feet. _**I am going to give Inuyasha a chance to explain, no matter how much my head tells me not to. I want to forgive him and be with him. If it means a little pain, I will accept it with happiness, knowing that Inuyasha will be telling the truth.**_

_  
In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you._

As the song ended, Kagome started to smile. The song had convinced her to give Inuyasha a chance, and for that she was grateful. _**Inuyasha, please wait for me. I'm coming, so don't give up on me quite yet.**_

Hooray for that song! It came to me when I was listening to the song so if it is a little confusing, I apologize. It was a 'on-the-spot' kind of chapter so yeah! Enjoy and please review!

The Fiery Temptress


	6. Kikyo's Acceptance

Chapter 6 – Kikyo's Acceptance

As the song ended, Kagome started to smile. The song had convinced her to give Inuyasha a chance, and for that she was grateful. _**Inuyasha, please wait for me. I'm coming, so don't give up on me quite yet.**_

Inuyasha finally got to Kaede's hut. Just as he was about to enter, something made him stop. He couldn't tell them that he had made Kagome go home again by breaking her heart once more. _**But I did nothing wrong. If she had only let me explain then she wouldn't have gone and I wouldn't be sad. Then again, I don't blame her for not listening. I've used so many excuses before that I wouldn't even trust myself to explain anything. **_He sighed and turned away from the hut, heading back in the direction of the goshinboku. It was only then that he noticed Kikyo. _**Why is she here?**_

Kikyo had relinquished her barrier earlier so she wouldn't startle Inuyasha but when she looked into his amber eyes, she realized that she had. "Hello Inuyasha," she said calmly and smugly, as if she had planned to scare him all along.

Kagome got to the well and took a deep breath before jumping in. _**Boy am I going to get an earful when I get there. Oh well, as long as it is from Inuyasha, I could care less.**_

Inuyasha felt his rage build up inside of him for some inexplicable reason. "What do you want Kikyo?" he said putting as much dullness in his voice as he could possibly manage.

Kikyo meanwhile had sensed Kagome's presence arrive in the well. _**Now all I have to do is keep Inuyasha distracted from her scent and this will work out perfectly.**_ "Inuyasha, is that anyway to treat your former lover?" Kikyo said as she advanced on Inuyasha, making her movements as clear as daylight. As she got closer, she saw Inuyasha growing more nervous. "Come into my arms," she said as she locked eyes with him, forcing him to obey her will with her spiritual powers.

Inuyasha finally realized what she was doing but it was too late. He felt his body drawing into her open embrace. It was then he smelt Kagome coming closer and closer still. He tried to fight Kikyo but her grasp on his soul was too powerful.

Kagome was walking to the sacred tree's clearing when she sensed Kikyo. _**Oh no Inuyasha. Not now!**_ She picked up the pace but came to a complete halt when she could see into the clearing fully. Inuyasha was hugging Kikyo. Her heart stopped beating as she tried to look away but couldn't. She felt her knees going weak and she fell to the ground, still unable to divert her gaze.

Kikyo grinned slyly as she turned her attention to the fallen Kagome. "Do you see now Kagome? You were always the reincarnation and you always be the reincarnation."

Kagome brought her hands to her ears, as she forced her eyes shut, to shut out Kikyo's words. "Shut up! I won't believe you! I can't believe you! You are dead, nothing but a clay pot with a few harsh words! Nothing you can say will change my feelings about Inuyasha! Even if he hugs you like that, I can forgive him because I love him so much!"

Inuyasha heard every word Kagome spoke and his heart grew with each of them. _**Kagome, thank-you for believing me and coming back. **_

Kikyo couldn't believe it. Even with Inuyasha in her arms, nothing would force Kagome to change her mind or hate Inuyasha. _**Why is this girl so pure? And how can she forgive Inuyasha when she can clearly see him in my arms?**_ Some of her spiritual power began to wane at the thought of Kagome's pureness.

Inuyasha felt Kikyo's spiritual powers weakening and he intended to take every advantage of it. He looked inside his heart and saw the slightly tainted pinkness that was her power slowly withdrawing from his heart. He used his mind's claws to slash at the little bit that remained. Inuyasha felt her power retreat and he thrust her away from his body, cursing her as he did.

Kagome heard the curse and summed up enough courage to peek open one eye. Kikyo had fallen to the ground and Inuyasha was standing above her with a disgusted look on his face. Kagome rose to her feet, slowly because her knees were bleeding from the fall, and walked over to stand by Inuyasha's side. She stuck her hand out, daring him to take it.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's warmth and pureness come to halt beside him. He took her hand and turned his head, looking down into chocolate pools of trust and love. He smiled in spite of the situation.

Kikyo watched with revulsion as they joined hands and shared a smile that she remembered too well. She tried to stand but something stopped her.

Inuyasha had put his foot on top of Kikyo to stop her from rising. He reluctantly looked away from Kagome and took his hand away. Using that hand, he drew the tessaiga. He thrust it into Kikyo's face, barely stopping an inch away from her nose. "Listen well Kikyo. I don't love you anymore. I love Kagome and if you ever try to harm her I will kill you, do you understand?" Kikyo could do nothing but nod her head, carefully avoiding the sharp tessaiga.

Inuyasha took this as enough consent and he pulled his sword away, sheathing with a speed anyone would be jealous of. He turned back to Kagome to find her staring intently at the ground. He bent down and saw tears glistening in her eyes and on her face. He used one of his claws to wipe them away before daring to ask his question. He finally got enough guts to speak up.

Kagome had felt Inuyasha's gaze upon her but she dared not return it. He had just threatened his former love for her and she had left him in pain earlier. _**I don't deserve this.**_ She felt a brush and then another. It was Inuyasha's claw, wiping away her tears. _That_ made her look up. When she met his eyes, she knew that he had a question to ask her.

Kikyo had snuck away as soon as Inuyasha had pulled tessaiga away from her face. _**I finally see it. The same emotion he held for me 50 years ago but it is no longer for me. It is for Kagome. I am sorry, to both of you,**_ she thought before fading into the darkness of the forest.

Inuyasha spoke up. "Kagome, what made you come back every time, even after I had broken your heart over and over? What makes you so pure?"

Kagome felt her cheeks blush and her throat constrict. She had an answer but she didn't want him to know. She looked away once more.

Inuyasha felt his heart break when she looked away. "Kagome, what is it? Whatever it is, I can handle it."  
Kagome looked back and saw trust in her lover's eyes. It pierced the wall around her mind and loosened her tongue. "Okay Inuyasha. I believe you so I will tell you why I came back every time."

Ooh, another cliffhanger! What is the reason? (I think we all know why!)

The Fiery Temptress


	7. Feelings Resolved

Chapter 7 – Feelings Resolved

Kagome looked back and saw trust in her lover's eyes. It pierced the wall around her mind and loosened her tongue. "Okay Inuyasha. I believe you so I will tell you why I came back every time."

Inuyasha sighed inwardly with relief. _**She is so beautiful. I am glad that she trusts me again.**_

Kagome took a deep breath. _** This is it, **_was all she had time to think before her tale flowed from her lips as if it had been waiting there forever.

"It all started with the first time you broke my heart. For some reason, no matter how mad my head was at you, my heart yearned for me to apologize so I could return to your side. I eventually found a word to describe it, love. I first realized this when Kagura and Hakudoushi kidnapped me and tried to taint me with a blackened jewel shard." Kagome stopped to take a breath.

Inuyasha was thinking as she spoke. _**So **_**that's**_** why she was the first to apologize every time. And I thought I heard Kagome say something before I broke through the wall.**_ He looked at Kagome and saw a questioning look on her face. He blushed slightly and said, "Sorry, please, continue."

Kagome nodded. "And then you broke my heart again by following after Kikyo once more. It seemed like no matter what I did, I would always be second fiddle. But I accepted it with an open heart and a smile on my face. I didn't care, as long as I was by your side afterward." She frowned at the growing pain in Inuyasha's eyes. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Kagome walked over to him and brought her hands around his waist.

Inuyasha was a little startled by the hug but he returned it with as much passion as he could manage. He always wanted to hold her like this, inhaling her intoxicating scent of vanilla and lavender. "I love you Kagome."

Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't help it. Even though he had said it before, she believed him now more than ever before. "I love you too, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smelt salt. _**Damn it. Why is she crying **_**now**__ "Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked as he held her at arm's length.

Kagome hastily wiped away the tears. "It's nothing, really. Except that I have never heard you use that tone, not even when you promised Kikyo that you would always protect her."

Inuyasha smirked in spite of himself. "Well that's because Kikyo wasn't the one for me. You are, so therefore, you get the _special_ tone." He growled slightly, bringing her closer once more so he could rest head on her neck, tracing her neck lines with his fangs.

Kagome sighed with contentment. But then she felt a sudden rush of pain as Inuyasha sank his fangs into her neck. She barely managed to squeak "Inuyasha….what are you doing?...That hurts…"

Inuyasha felt her tremor with fear and anxiety. He almost stopped what he was doing but his hormones kept him going. _**I am sorry Kagome. **_When he was satisfied that his fangs had done their intended job, he removed them slowly, as to not cause her more pain. After that, he lapped at the mark that was left behind, his saliva healing the cuts.

Kagome was still a little scared when Inuyasha finally looked her in the eyes. "What did you do to my neck?" Her voice shaking, revealing the fear she tried to hide.

Inuyasha ducked his head down. "I'm sorry." He looked up. "I was just marking you as my own so that that wolf Koga wouldn't try and take you again." He grabbed her hands. "I'm sorry that I scared you. If I had told you, I was afraid you wouldn't allow me to do it. This is something that all demons do with their intended mates."

Kagome gently tugged her hands from his grasp. "What do you mean by _mates_?"

Inuyasha returned his gaze to the ground. "Demons are different than humans. They only truly find one love, one person that they plan to spend their life with. And when they do, they mark them with a bite on the neck so that no other demons will try and take them away."

Kagome didn't know what to say. "Okay, I understand Inuyasha. It would have been better if you had asked me, though. But I see a down side and an up side to this."

Inuyasha forced his eyes to meet hers, which stared at him intently. "I know the up side, demons will not try and "reap" you again." He tried to use the word Kagome had called it after he had saved her. _**And I won't let you get that close to death ever again.**_

**Flashback**

_They had barely been able to make camp they were so exhausted. Sango had a bad cut to her side and Miroku was nursing her until they had found a safe place to rest for the night. Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag as Inuyasha did his routinely check of the area. When he returned, Kagome had curled up into her sleeping bag while Shippo slept soundly by her side._

**Lucky little brat.**_ But Inuyasha pushed the thought away. He knew where it led. He leaped into a tree overlooking the campsite. He tried to stay awake but sleep overtook him with much ease._

_Kagome woke up after having a nightmare about numbers and math. When she realized she wouldn't be returning to sleep anytime soon, she got up and walked a little ways away from the campsite, just far enough so Inuyasha would not hear her. But little did she know, someone else had the same idea in mind, a demon._

_The demon snuck up behind Kagome, put his hand over her mouth and whispered into her ear, "If you try anything, I'll break your neck." Kagome was so scared that she no response but to nod. _**Inuyasha, please, save me!**_ was her last coherent thought before the sleeping gas in the demon's hand sunk into her lungs and spread throughout her body. _

_Inuyasha woke the next morning, feeling a little anxious. _**Something is wrong here.**_ And then it hit him, and it hit him hard. Kagome was gone._

_Meanwhile, Kagome was fighting and forcing her eyelids open, to see what the pain was coming from. When she managed to open them a little more to survey her body, she found she was naked and bleeding. She tried to scream but a hand swiftly clasped itself over her mouth. "Ah, ah, ah wench. We had a deal, you don't scream, and you won't die." _

_At the sound of the disgusting voice, Kagome's eyes flew wide open. A demon of some sort was perched on top of her, his legs spread over her privates. _**So that is what the pain is from. **_She tried to fight him but she had lost too much blood. He smirked and resumed his lovemaking. She wanted to scream in pain and fear but his hand would not budge._

_Inuyasha quickly found her scent. There was the scent of a demon mixing within it, causing Inuyasha's demon blood to react. _**No, I can't lose control while Kagome is missing.**_ He rapidly followed the scent, and the stronger it became, the more he smelt Kagome's fear, tears, and blood. He also smelt the demon's hormones dancing with ecstasy. _**Whoever this guy is, he had better be gone before I get there.**

_Kagome felt the demon suddenly retract himself. "Well well well, what do we have here? It seems your little friend has come to join the party." The demon stood up and clothed himself with much haste. That was when Inuyasha burst into the clearing. _

_Inuyasha saw the demon standing with a smirk on his face. But his attention was snatched up by the sight of Kagome. She was naked, covered in her own blood, and he saw the tears' paths on her cheeks. He sensed that she was afraid, angry, and barely keeping awake._

_"You bastard!" Inuyasha said, lunging at the demon with his claws. The demon was still smirking as he dodged Inuyasha with much ease. _

_"Well this is a pity. I was hoping for a challenge, not a _half-demon_."The demon said, producing a dagger from one of his side pockets. Kagome saw that is had a lot of poisonous jiykai built up in the end._

_Inuyasha actually managed to smile at the demon's comments and dagger. "Is that all you've got, words and a little stick? Well, if it's iron you want, let me introduce you to tessaiga," he said, unsheathing his powerful sword at the same time. _

_The demon saw this and lunged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged it and leaped to land in front of Kagome. The demon was persistent and turned to attack again, something Inuyasha wasn't expecting._

_Kagome panicked at the sight of the demon coming and Inuyasha making no effort to move. She hastily stood up and threw herself in front of Inuyasha, just in time to be struck by the dagger's poison tip._

_Inuyasha's heart missed a beat when he saw Kagome in front of him, taking the dagger right into her stomach. He grabbed her as she started to fall, her eyes already shut from the effort it took to stand up. "KAGOME! Why did you do that?" he shouted, knowing that she couldn't hear him._

_The demon laughed. That sent Inuyasha's demon side over the top. He gently set Kagome down before attacking the demon full force. The demon wasn't ready so he was killed instantaneously. _

_Inuyasha hastily returned to Kagome's side, picking her up gingerly before turning and running back to the campsite to tell the others where he was going. _

_A few days later, Kagome awoke at Kaede's, Inuyasha sleeping with his hand on top of hers. She gave him a squeeze using what little strength she had left to awaken him. _

_Inuyasha was awake in an instant, his eyes flying from his hand to Kagome's open eyes._** Thank Kami! She's alive.**_ He abruptly scooped her up into a hug before remembering that she was still naked and in pain. Her whimper brought him back to his senses._

_"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't come soon enough, and then you took a knife that was meant for me," he managed to confess while trying to keep his voice from revealing how relieved he was. _

_"It's alright Inuyasha, really," Kagome said, fighting back the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes to thank Inuyasha for coming._

_Inuyasha shook his head. "It's not alright. You got hurt, again. If you keep this up, I may have to sleep with you." He wished that he could but he knew that she would never allow him to._

_Kagome smirked in spite of all the pain. "Maybe that's exactly what you should do…"_

**End Flashback**

Kagome shuddered at the thought of the memory. It may have had a happy ending but it had been a close call. _**If Inuyasha had come any later, I may not be here with him right now.**_ The tears came but her voice held strong. "That's right, but the word is 'rape'. But the downside is now Naraku has something that he can use against us.

Inuyasha groaned. He _had _thought of it be he hadn't cared at the time. He was focused on finding the right time to do it. "I know Kagome, but even if Naraku were to find out, I wouldn't let him get to you. I will stay by your side from now on." He hugged her and then picked her up, jumping into the tree beneath which they stood. He settled down on a strong bough and set Kagome between his legs so she wouldn't fall. "I think we could use a rest. How about you?"

When she didn't answer, he craned his neck to look at her face. Her eyes were closed, and her bangs tumbled across her face, accentuating her beauty. He couldn't help himself as he gave her a quick kiss before leaning back to fall asleep. He mumbled "I love you so much Kagome. More than I think you will ever know," as he drifted to sleep

She wasn't sure if he would hear but she whispered, "Sleep well my Inuyasha. I love you more than life itself. I will always be by your side, no matter the danger," as she let her mind clear and her heart soar at the thought of being in Inuyasha's arms for the first time in a long time.

Sorry about the long wait. I had too much homework and stuff so yeah. There is chapter 7 in all it's glory. If it seems chunky in some places, I apologize. It is 1:30 am and I am a little tired. Otherwise, please R & R. BTW, I have a new name. It is Lunar Sky, soon to be changed once more to Watery Lunar Maiden. Night!

Watery Lunar Maiden


End file.
